


Broken

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: V wonders why he feels this way towards you, regretting all the choices he's made so far before making one final decision.





	

It doesn't make sense. There's a throbbing pain in V's chest as he watches with limited vision of the dancing pair in the middle of the room. His vision is blurred, much more so than it usually was. It wasn't until V felt something trail down his cheeks that he realized he was crying. The young man immediately went to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, thankful that everybody was too engrossed in the magnificent party before them to take notice of V's tears. Yes, it was a magnificent party indeed. Despite all the struggles and obstacles the past few days or so have brought your way, you were still able to make the party a huge success.

You were _amazing_.

V brings his attention back to the pair that he was watching, and once again his heart clenches when he sees how happy you look, dancing with the one who supported you the most ever since you joined the RFA. V can't understand when, why, or _how_ he came to feel this way towards you. It wasn't like the two of you interacted much. V rarely went on the messenger, so conversations between the two of you were scarce, but in the few times you did catch each other in the messenger, you were always enthusiastic in greeting him and having the chance to talk together. He enjoyed those fleeting moments, and V would sometimes catch himself rereading those same messages over and over again.

Without even realizing it, V's hands were already holding his personal camera, bringing it up and focusing the lens on the pair before him. The click and flash of the camera brought the young man's attention back to the present time, and he glanced at the photo he took. The two of you looked lovely in it.

_Two_.

It was that thought that brought V back to face the harsh truth before him. He wasn't a part of that two. He couldn't be the one to your own. The song that was playing ended, and the room filled with applause for the musicians and the dancers. V's eyes followed you as you separated from your partner, the two of you sharing a quick kiss before going your own separate ways for the party. You glanced around the room in search for something to do or perhaps for a familiar face to talk with. Feeling someone's eyes on you, you turned to where V was and made eye contact with the young man. You flashed him a smile before making your way over to him.

For a second, V panicked. He had no idea what to do or say to you. Everything that happened to you was his fault. He was to blame. How on earth could he possibly—

"Hey," you greeted him, disrupting the storm in his mind.

V cleared his throat before replying, "Hello."

You offered him another gentle smile, and V found himself returning it. You brought your attention to his camera. "Even at the party, you're still on the job?" you had joked, a small laugh escaping your lips.

"Beautiful things happen everywhere at every time," V answered, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of your laughter. "I'm always prepared to capture them."

"That's nice..." you mused before the conversation trailed off to an awkward silence. V held his breath, unable to think of anything to say when you spoke once more. "...Thank you."

"What?" the confused question left V's lips before he could stop himself.

"For letting me join the RFA," you explained. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to befriend everyone. I wouldn't have been able to fall in love like this. I truly am grateful to you."

V hung his head, feeling both joy and guilt from your words. "No, I..."

The sound of someone calling your name interrupted V's quiet murmur. The two of you looked up, and your eyes brightened when you saw your lover calling you over. You excused yourself from V to walk over to them with a bounce in your steps. V couldn't tear his eyes away.

How did this happen? V loved Rika. She was his sun and his entire world. Even after everything Rika's done to V, he still loved her. Just when did his world start to shift and include you? You were similar to Rika, but V understood the two of you weren't the same. But even so, the feelings he held were similar, or perhaps they were the same...perhaps something even more. V felt conflicted, and he bit his lower lip.

He had imagined it once. V had imagined what his life would have been like if you were by his side. _Would have_. It was too late to imagine such things. After all, your heart was already taken away by another RFA member. But V didn't feel jealous. On the contrary, he was very happy for the two of you, but there were times he couldn't help but wonder how things could have gone had the young man acted differently. It was too late now for regrets. He deserved this for being so indecisive. For being unable to move on.

Heaving a sigh, V closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his palms against his eyelids. His eyes stung, but V couldn't determine if it was pain from his injury or pain from seeing you so happy with someone who wasn't him. A wry laugh escaped V's lips. For the past few days, he was actually considering on getting surgery for his eyes; it was a slow process, but his heart had started to heal a bit. He thought that maybe he can start things anew with you, but that was impossible now. V understood that the members of the RFA wanted him to be happy like how he was before all of _this_ happened, and he figured that getting his eyes fixed would be a good place to start, but perhaps it would be better for his heart if he didn't. There was no point in healing something that would just further break him down.


End file.
